The Final Prophecy
by mars planet
Summary: NJO The Yuuzhan Vong hired bounty hunter Aurra Sing to kidnap the infidel Jaina Solo, who killed the warmaster Tsavong Lah. J/J minor J/TK
1. Dramatis Personae

****

The Final Prophecy 

Dramatis Personae

Jedi

Jedi Knight Anakin Solo, human male from Coruscant 

Jedi Master Cilghal, Mon Calamari female from Mon Calamari

Jedi Master Corran Horn, human male from Corellia 

Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, human male from Coruscant

Jedi Knight Jaina Solo, human female from Coruscant

Jedi Master Kyp Durron, human male from Deyer Colony

Jedi Knight Lowbacca, wookie male from Kashyyyk 

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, human male from Tatooine 

Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, human female

Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila, human female from Tatooine

Jedi Knight Tenel Ka, human female from Hapes

Jedi Knight Zekk, human male from Coruscant

New Republic

General Wedge Antilles, human male from Corellia

Colonel Gavin Darklighter, human male from Tatooine

Colonel Jagged Fel, human male from Niruaun

Lieutenant Wes Janson, human male from Taanab

Lieutenant Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, human male 

Colonel Tycho Celchu, human male from Alderaan 

General Garm Bel Iblis, human male from Corellia

Iella Wessiri, human female from Corellia

Chiss 

Baron Soontir Fel, human male from Corellia

Syal Antilles Fel, human female from Corellia

Shawnkyr Nuruodo, Chiss female from Niruaun

Han Solo, human male from Corellia 

Leia Organa Solo, human female from Alderaan

Aurra Sing, humanoid female from Nar Shaada

Boba Fett, human male from Kamino

Mirax Terrik Horn, human female from Corellia

Booster Terrik, human male from Corellia

Talon Karrde, human male 

Danni Quee, human female 

R2-D2, male personality

C-3PO, male personality

Yuuzhan Vong

Supreme Overlord Shimrra, male 

Master Shaper Nem Yin, female

Warmaster Chraal Lah, male

Nom Anor, male

Priestess Linah Kahl, female

Shamed One Sonomi, female

Shamed One Hakl Kahl, male

Shamed One Anuaur Dreiul, male

****

If you wonder about my mental health, don't worry, I'm already on medications.


	2. Prologue

The Final Prophecy  by Bloody Murder ****

Prologue 

****

****************************** 

The humid air of the room didn't really bother her. Actually, she found it—in some kind of twisted way—comforting. The only thing that really bothered her were the scarred warriors that guarded the dimly lit room.

She sat in the uncomfortable chair observing her surroundings with a wary eye. 

In the walls, some of the glowing lichen she had seen before hung eerily. Giving the whole room an air of mystery and intrigue that usually came with her profession. The chair she was sitting in, was the only piece of furniture in the room. 

She wasn't exactly used to luxury, but this was too much, even she had her limits. The room wasn't cold and sterile as she was used to. Instead, it was hostile and full of wicked life. How she hated life, she hated how people lived in a happy bubble while everything else around was destroyed, she hated how the happy people had destroyed everything she ever deemed important, she hated how life had treated her so cruelly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a cloaked alien. His features were destroyed; she mused, by some sort of ritual of their mad religion. What had been required for the sacrifice, she couldn't even imagine. His nose had been smashed, and his right eye was missing, replaced by an artificial one. He lacked an upper lip, baring his teeth to her. His cheekbones were asymmetrical, one being higher than the other. All of this covered by tattoos with different patterns and colors. 

He didn't bother to hide his repulsion of her. While his hideous face was set on a snarl, hers was set on a monotone gaze and tight lips. 

Her white skin contrasted sharply against the colorful surroundings. And black eyes observed the alien in a cold way, as if assessing whether he was a threat. The green light gave her reddish-brown hair a glowing appearance. 

"I see you decided to show up, infidel, my name is Chraal Lah."

"Lah? Like the warmaster?" was her only question.

"I am his nephew," _clearly he is proud of it_, she thought, seeing his posture. He straightened his back and lifted his chin—or what was left of it—when his uncle's name was mentioned, "How can we know you are not going to betray us to the Jeedai?"

She shrugged, "You don't," he was taken aback by her direct answer," but I'm the only one capable of doing it."

Then seeing his disbelieve, she added, "I was trained by Jedis, I know how to deal with them."

"Jeedai…" he deepened his snarl and advanced towards her.

She lifted her hands, trying to appease him, "Believe me, I'm no Jedi. They only trained me. I have killed more Jedi, than all your Vong together."

"Yuuzhan Vong," he corrected.

"Yuuzhan Vong, whatever," she dismissed it with a wave, "tell me my assignment, I was only told I needed to kill a Jedi."

"No. Not kill, kidnap. We need you to kidnap the infidel Jaina Solo."

"Jaina Solo," she said in a pensive voice," it'll be hard, she has a lot of security around her, but I can do it."

"Good."

"But, I'll need help," she said, folding her legs and lying on the chairs back. Hiding her wince as some of the spikes on it, pierced through her jump suit into her back.

"What kind of help," Chraal held some respect for the infidel, seeing how she accepted pain. 

"There's a bounty hunter named Boba Fett who is looking for any jobs, he is exceptional, and I bet he would kill me if I didn't tell him I was going after the daughter of his long-time nemesis."

"This, Boba Fett you mention, he is Han Solo's enemy?" _this is interesting_, Chraal leaned to hear better.

She nodded," Even if he and Solo dropped their fight a long time ago, they still hate each other."

"I like this," he nodded to himself, _this was just getting better and better_," you can leave," he dismissed her with a wave.

She stood, and turned to leave. Ignoring the burning pain in her back, but she was stopped by the sound of Chraal's voice," before you leave tell me your name, infidel. Unless you want to be called infidel every time we meet."

"It's Aurra Sing."

"Good Aurra Sing. Next time we meet I want you to bring this Fett of yours to discuss our plans. Dismissed." She turned, and left without looking back.

Aurra Sing, this woman pleased him, she was acceptable for an infidel. He smirked to himself. His vengeance on Jaina Solo was only starting, he would make her suffer for killing his uncle.

****

****************************** 

Well, I hope you like it. Feel free to flame me, correct me, or anything you please.

If there is anything wrong with the information about Aurra or Boba, please tell. The only thing I know about those two, is what the _Essential Guide to Characters_ says.

Thanx,

The mighty, powerful, beautiful Bloody Murder

P.S. If, by any chance, you're feeling nice and kind. Please click the button and leave your review with good and helpful comments that'll make my ego grow and grow until it's as big as one of my alter egos (Queen Mab, she has a tendency to kill everything near her when she is angry, and also thinks she is so cool and evil laughing by herself) (Yeah, I know I should get a life, that goes for you too Hawaiian Poshi, Hoshi Poshi, Claudia, whatever). ****


	3. Chapter 1

The Final Prophecy by Bloody Murder ****

Chapter 1

******************************

Jaina Solo sighed with frustration, after letting out a string of curses that would make a Wookie blush, and leaned into her x-wing her forehead touching the cold durasteel. Her beautiful face was covered with grease as her thin flight suit. 

She was surprised to hear a soft chuckle behind her. However she wasn't surprised to know that the voice belonged to the handsome Chiss pilot, Jagged Fel. 

"I see you are occupied, Great One, I think I'll come back later," he was dressed in his black flight suit, his black hair was close cropped with a white streak above his right eyebrow, and his emerald green eyes betrayed no emotion. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Jag," his hopeful green eyes met with her brandy brown. She grinned, "I think I need some help. Why don't you come here and help me."

He caught the insinuation in her eyes, and smirked," Why, of course, Great One; but I'm afraid I can't be here too long. The Chiss Forces arrive today and my presence is needed."

Jaina pouted," You arrogant, egocentric, Corellian pilot. All of you think you're so important. Come here, I believe they will be able to go without your presence for a moment." She smiled and beckoned Jag with hand.

He kneel next to her, and grinned," You are happy, Great One?" 

"Ecstatic," she kissed him deeply, making both tumble into the open cockpit of the starfighter. 

This brought a tingling sensation to Jaina. Each of Jag's kisses made her soar in pleasure, forgetting all about the Chiss Force. She felt his tongue caressing her lips, and she opened them. Their tongues met making her moan in pleasure. 

Jag's hands tugged at the lose ponytail, freeing her brown tresses. He passed a hand through them, feeling the soft, wavy hair. Massaging her shoulders with his other hand. Feeling the perfect curves of her body above him.

Jaina felt his hard muscles under hers. Exploring every inch of him, making him loose control. She started kissing his throat, going up to his cheeks and forehead. Her lips met his scar, and for a moment, she hesitated. But seeing Jag was okay with it, she continued.

So deep they were on each other that the arrival of the Chiss Force slipped from their minds. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wedge waited for the arrival of the Chiss Force in the main hangar. He wondered idly where his nephew could be. 

He couldn't wait. He was going to see his sisters after years of not knowing anything about her. He really missed her. When they were little they used to tell each other everything, but when she turned into Wynssa Starflare she struck on her own, leaving Wedge alone. They were still together, but the friendship they shared had disappeared. 

Finally, he heard the roar of a Lambda class shuttle. And went to greet the new comers.

The first to come down was Shawnkyr Nuruodo, a Chiss pilot, friend of Jag. Who had left Jag to convince the ruling houses of Niruaun of helping the New Republic. Apparently, she did a very good job. Then came his brother-in-law Soontir Fel, he was still strong, even with the limp and his eye missing. He nodded coldly toward Wedge, who returned to the greetings just as cold. And at last, a woman of middle age came down. She didn't have white hair yet, but the lines around her eyes gave her away.

Her hazel eyes met with Wedge's and she came running towards him, and gave him a crushing hug. Wedge and Syal laughed freely, enjoying each others company. Just happy to be around each other. 

"Oh, Wedge, I missed you so much, tell me how have you been, are you married? Do you have children?" Wedge smile at his sister's cheerful questions. Barely containing the tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm married, and yes, I've two beautiful girls," then added seeing his sister silent question," and yes, you can meet them. As a matter of fact, you can meet them now," he took out his Comm link," Wes, can you bring the girls, please?"

His answers was muffled by bubbling laughter, "Right away, Wedge." 

Syal and Myri, just came back from the Maw, claiming to miss their parents. They convinced Tendra, who fell for their charms, and she brought them back. 

"As much as I love to see my wife happy, I want to see where is my son?" he heard Soontir say.

This was immediately voice by Syal," Yes, where is Jagged?"

Wedge saw Kyp Durron, going to his x-wing and called," Hey, Durron, where's is my nephew?"

Kyp stretched in the Force, looking for Jaina, obviously where Jaina is Jag is not far. And felt both of them in Jaina's cockpit, doing Sith knows what. His eyes turned to Jaina's x-wing, and said," Do I need to tell?"

Wedge followed Kyp's gaze and sighed.

Soontir, also following Kyp's eyes, clearly not understanding, asked," What is my son doing in a x-wing?"

"You'll see," Wedge walked towards the x-wing and yelled," Excuse me, Goddess, Great One?" seeing no reaction, he climbed the ladder. Peering towards the cockpit, and cleared his throat. Causing Jaina to bump her head, while Jag jumped.

"I see your occupied, soldier, you just missed the Chiss Force arrival," Wedge said sternly. 

"Oh," finally the meaning of his words dawned Jag," Ooh…"

"That means, sir, that my parents are here?"

"What do you think?" Wedge climbed down, and turned to Soontir," There's your son." He pointed towards Jag, who was trying to fix his flight suit. 

Syal giggled, while Jaina muttered, red with embarrassment," Great way to impress my boyfriend's parents."

******************************

Do you like it? What do you think. Leave your comments please. Just click the button and review. Special Message to Guess Who: 

Que poca madre niña, no deberías de decirle a AngelBaby, por supuesto q me defendió, mi magnifica historia necesita a alguien q la proteja de niñas como tu. Además me cayo bien, y Boba Fett Y Aurra Sing pueden hacer lo que quieran. Te haría una trompetilla pero no puede a través de la compu así que cuídate, bye y muchos besos.

No seas tan dura con AngelBaby, 

Marisa. 

T.Q.k-ñon 

    
****Thanks to all those nice people who reviewed, specially AngelBaby (don't mind Guess Who, she is kind of crazy)


	4. Chapter 2

The Final Prophecy by Bloody Murder ****

Chapter 2

****************************** 

The Millenium Falcon came out of hyperspace, near the full of traffic planet of Mon Calamari, where the New republic had decided to make their new capital.

Han Solo sat in the pilot's chair, while the co-pilot seat was occupied by his petite wife. Behind them, in the Comm console, sat the furry Lowbacca, who had decided to continue his uncle's life debt. Han knew that Wookies were too stubborn, so he finally gave up. 

Also a group of newly knighted Jedi had joined the group. They were setting Insiders cells all across the galaxy. This group consisted in their own son Jacen, Tahiri Veila, and Zekk.

Han was surprised to see a fleet of Star Destroyers outside Mon Calamari's orbit. There was at least ten Star Destroyers _Victory-Class_. And Han couldn't tell how many more were outside range. 

"Look at that, Leia, I wonder who brought them."

Leia was amused by her husband's reaction," If I remember correctly, the Chiss Force was supposed to arrive today."

"The Chiss Force?" he was surprised by this," you mean Fel is here?"

"Probably."

He sunk in his chair, shaking his head, all the while muttering," I think I've run out of good luck."

Leia patted his arm in a comforting way," Don't worry, honey, you're both grown adults. You'll learn to cope with each other."

Lowie growled an affirmative.

"You see, even Lowie agrees with me, you should let your petty differences in the past."

"How can I do that when his son is courting my precious daughter?" he asked grumpily. The tuned to Lowbacca," You're not helping."

He growled a mock apology, and Han slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Speaking about your precious daughter. Don't you think it's time for you to let her go? She's not a baby anymore."

Han sighed, he knew that, but he still didn't like it. Jaina was his little girl. He was afraid she would forget him," I know, but she is still young. I don't want her to make any mistake. I'm afraid the Fel kid will hurt her."

"He loves her, I don't think he would hurt her. Besides, she has Kyp to protect her. Don't you trust Kyp?"

"Yes I trust Kyp. I know Fel won't hurt her. I'm just afraid."

"Don't be. Just accept Jag."

"I accept him, that doesn't mean I like him." 

Leia smiled at her husband and hit him in the shoulder playfully, while he feigned mock hurt. They ended laughing. But were interrupted as the Comm crackled.

"Unknown ship, please identify yourself. This is the New Republic vessel _Dangerous Innocence_."

"_Dangerous Innocence_, this is the _Millenium Falcon_, asking for permission to enter Mon Calamari space." Han smirked, _Dangerous Innocence_ was once a smuggler's ship. But since the death of the warmaster; her owner had decided to join the New Republic.

"_Millenium Falcon_, permission granted, please go to Hangar Bay 178."

"Copy, _Dangerous Innocence_, thanks."

"You are welcome, _Millenium Falcon_."

He stood from his seat, giving Leia the controls, and stretched." I'll go tell the kids we are arriving."

He went towards the Game table were Tahiri, Jacen, and Zekk were sitting. Zekk was sleeping and snoring soundly, his open mouth had a trail of saliva. Tahiri was reading her magazine "Girl's Corner Zine" trying unsuccessfully to ignore Zekk's snores. While Jacen watched amused, stifling his laughter. 

"Hey, kiddos, we're about to arrive," he poked Zekk to wake him. 

He didn't wake.

He poked harder.

He didn't wake.

Exasperated, Han threw his arms up and started muttering curses. He felt someone touch his arm, and turned to face Jacen.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll wake him," Han nodded and left the room. Jacen neared Zekk and said," Zekk, Jaina is here."

He jumped, bumping Jacen's head in the process. Trying to fix his flight suit, flatten his hair, and wipe his mouth and chin," Jaina, Jaina?" He turned a questioning gaze towards Jacen and Tahiri, who laughing so hard they had to hold their stomachs or in Jacen's case, his forehead.

He turned his angry green eyes towards the laughing Jedis. 

"Why did you do that?" clearly, he was not going to get an answer soon, so he just stood and left. Accidentally, he sent an hydrospanner clattering to the floor. Managing to break it.

Among the silver pieces, Zekk saw a small red figurine. Its form was one of a female humanoid. It was wearing a sleeveless, red gown. Five spikes formed in the collar, from them a long cloak started going to its bare feet. It had a tight bodice that showed its perfect curves, and a skirt flared as long as the cloak. Tattoos in bracelet patterns adorned each of the figurine's forearms, at least Zekk believed they were tattoos. 

The figurine's features had an uncanny similarity to Jaina's. But the gown gave it a Yuuzhan Vong air that didn't go with Jaina at all. Still it was very beautiful.

Half a second happened before Tahiri's arm stretched. Getting hold of the figurine and hiding it.

Jacen and Zekk's wide eyes to Tahiri's retreating form. Then they looked at each other.

"What was that?"

****************************** 

I hope you like it. RxR! 


	5. Chapter 3

The Final Prophecy by Bloody Murder ****

Chapter 3

****************************** 

Jaina muttered, red with embarrassment," Great way to impress my boyfriend's parents."

Even if the statement wasn't meant for her to hear, Syal couldn't help herself. She decided to hold her curiosity for a while, and ask her brother about it. This girl impressed her, she was able to melt the self-imposed, ice barriers her son had put around himself. She also needed to ask her brother the girl's name. It was obvious she was a pilot. Considering the flight suit and the x-wing. She wondered the level of their relationship. Maybe they were going to get married and give her grandchildren. She could picture the wedding. It was going to be in the frozen countryside of Csillia, the place filled with ice statues, every corner adorned with frost lilies from her orchard…

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of children laughing.

Behind a freighter to her right, a man appeared. He was wearing a black cloak, with what appeared to be bright yellow landing markings. A colorful flightsuit was visible under the cloak. He was running in zigzag with what seemed to be two young girls in his back. They were both wearing dresses with a Corellian cut. The older girl's was a green shade, while the younger's was a light blue shade. 

When they spotted the group, both girls jumped off the man's back and ran towards her brother.

"Daddy! Look what Uncle Wes gave to us," the younger girl showed a mini stuffed ewok.

"Wes Janson, stop corrupting my daughters," Wedge glared at the silly man who grinned in response.

"Yub, yub, General," he was chorused by the girls.

"Yub, yub, daddy."

She instantly fell in love with the two little girls. And turned expecting to her brother.

As if sensing her gaze. Her brother turned to her, "Syal, Myri, I want to introduce you to someone," he took a deep breath," Girls, this is my sister Syal. She is Jag's mom."

Both curious gazes turned to her, walking to her. She kneeled to their level and smiled. Making Syal and Myri smile in return. 

"You know, my name is Syal too," the older girl started talking about how her father told her how they named her, while Myri went directly to Soontir.

****************************** 

Soontir Fel was happy to see his wife this happy, even if it was because she was seeing her good for nothing brother. 

He felt a tug in his left leg and turned to see one of the girls holding her arms up. She reminded him of his youngest daughter, Zena, when she was her age. He succumbed to the innocent eyes and lifted her.

"Hello, my name is Myri, what's yours? Are you cousin Jag's daddy? Why are you so serious? Do you like my dress; mommy bought it when she went to Corellia? Is that your ship? Can I see it? Will you help daddy fight the meanies? Where's your house? Can I go? What do you have here? Can I have it? Do you know how to pilot? Will you teach me? Do you like Kettch? Can you give me a ride? Why do you have green eyes? I have brown. Why do you have black hair? What does this mean? Can you play with your data pad? Are you a soldier like daddy? Do you have a blaster? Do you have a lightsaber? Can you move rocks? Do you have a droid?" Soontir was surprised by Myri's questions. They seemed to be endless. Thanks to the Chiss language training he was able to answers each of her answers.

"Soontir, yes, I'm not, yes, yes, maybe, yes, Csillia, maybe, my data pad, no, yes, maybe, yes, maybe, I don't know, I don't know, the Chiss, no, yes, yes, no, no, many," he turned to see his brother in law grinning at him.

"Congratulations Fel, you're the first to catch all of her questions," he gave Antilles nod, and turned to the woman approaching. She had brown hair, and a black uniform, with the New Republic symbol.

She nodded to them, and turned to Antilles," Wedge, the _Falcon_ is arriving, I talked to Leia, she has good news. They'll arrive here in a minute."

"Good, Iella I don't believe I have introduced you to the family. Syal this is my wife Iella Wessiri Antilles." 

Both women smile, and nodded. Almost simultaneously they turned to Soontir and Myri with a raised eyebrow, both smirking.

"I believe that you are Soontir Fel, I see you have met my daughter. She is lovable, isn't she?"

"She got it from her mother," Wedge put an arm around her shoulders," and both girls are going to be just as brilliant as she is. Anyway these are Wes Janson, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Wes bowed and kissed Syal's hand," It is a pleasure, my lady." 

Wedge glared at Wes," and the goddess Yun-Harla, commonly known as Colonel Jaina Solo."

****************************** 

Jaina smiled, trying to hide the tension she was feeling. While Iella arrived both Jaina and Jag climbed down the x-wing. She was relieved when she got a smile from Syal and a calculation look from Soontir; she wasn't really expecting him to be open. Considering how his son first treated her.

Jaina was saved from making any kind of comment when a Corellian freighter entered the hangar. From it she felt the familiar presence of her parents, her brother, Lowie, Tahiri, and Zekk. 

She was glad they were back. They had left in an Insider cell-forming mission for two months and she missed them. 

The _Millenium Falcon_ landed, and the ramp lowered, revealing her father. Without thinking she ran to him and hugged him. Surprising everyone in the room, it wasn't a daily occurrence when you saw her hugging anyone, not even Jag, she was really secretive about the relationships fearing for them. 

"Dad, I miss you so much," she hung to his neck with force, barely containing her tears. She had feared for her family, lately having visions in her dream that always had a fatal end," I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm too, princess," said Han, hugging her back.

****************************** 

Han was shocked by this show of affection from his daughter. 

After she let him go, he scanned the room. Waving to Wedge, Iella, and Wes. Surprised to see Baron Fel between them. 

"Solo," Fel nodded coldly.

"Fel," he nodded back.

****************************** 

I hope you really like it, don't forget to RxR. ****

Remember that even if this story has a little humor, this is drama. So don't really be surprised to need a Kleenex box in the future. It all depends on my mood.


	6. Chapter 4

The Final Prophecy       

by Bloody Murder   

**Chapter 4**    

 ******************************          

_The high pitched screams cut through the calm atmosphere of the clearing, the beautiful flowers surrounding her turned into the faces of everyone she had lost. All of them blaming her for their deaths. Her failure. They were familiar figures and unknown ones. They chanted a mantra, blaming her._

_She felt her knees weaken, and she fell. Suddenly everything stopped. The hateful faces, the screams, the clearing. She looked around dumbfounded and stood up, her tear stricken face looked frantic._

_Everything around her was dark. The only light that permitted her to see was the light of her own body, her presence on the force._

_"Why, Jaya, why did you let me die?" Jaina Solo turned to the figure next to her. And took a step back, while shaking her head in refusal._

_"No! Anakin, I didn't let you die! Please! Anakin! Believe me! I didn't let you die! Please…" sobs racked her body, and she fell once again to her knees, this time her fists pounding on the invisible ground, "Anakin, you have to believe me! I wanted to go to you! Please, Anakin."_

_His features contorted into a snare, his ice blue eyes narrowed," That's not true, Jaina. You abandoned me. You are nothing but a deserter. __A traitor. Yun- Harla."_

_"No that's not true, I'm not a traitor, please Anakin believe me!" by now she was desperate._

_"Everyone near you will eventually fall, everything will be your fault. One by one, they'll join the force. One by one will die until you are all alone."_

_"No! Anakin! No!"_

_Everything changed, instead of dark a glowing lichen lightened everything. _

_She was in a room, a throne made of spikes in the middle of a raised dais. The throne was covered with blood, and sitting on top of it, was a Yuuzhan Vong female, giving orders, or al least she appeared to be. They were alone in the room. The only difference between the common Vong female and her, was that she didn't have any transplants, and her nose was complete. But, still, a colorful pattern of tattoos covered her body. _

_She turned her head toward her and her brandy brown eyes met hers. _

_"So, the powerful Jaina Solo is here at last. I've been waiting for you," she looked at her with contempt," A twin. A perfect sacrifice for me, with a perfect body also. You'll be so useful. Your powers will let me conquer this galaxy for once and for all. Yuuzhan Vong will come victorious in the end."_

_"I'll never help you! The Vong won't win," she raised her chin and, squared her shoulders. The other being took a whip from her side and stood up. _

_"Oh, you'll see. You will come to me eventually. But right now, you'll learn humility," she shook her whip, and slashed it at her. This caused her to almost scream. But thanks to her Jedi training, she didn't," You're strong that's good. For now I will let you go."_

_She whipped her again and again, until she lost consciousness._

 ******************************          

"Jaina, wake up." 

Her body ached everywhere, she remembered her livid dream and wasn't surprised. 

"Jag," she reached out for him in the Force, just to feel his comforting presence was healing for her. Unconsciously, she reached out with her hand, and was met  with Jag's.

"I'm here, don't worry, everything is to be okay."

"Oh Jag," she burst into tears," Jag"

Her sobs where probably heard through the whole corridor, and Jag put his arms around her. Letting her sob in his bare chest. He held her tight until her sobs were mere sniffles. 

They were so focused in each other, that they didn't see Han Solo, enter the room. The furious look in his face was enough to scare a Hutt. When he spoke his voice was cold as Hoth.

"What do you think you doing?"

******************************          

**Do you like it? If you do REVIEW! If you don't then still REVIEW! **

**I'm sorry for not updating before, but I was really really busy. **

**Thanx to all of you nice people who reviewed my story.**


	7. Chapter 5

The Final Prophecy    

by Bloody Murder   

**Chapter 5**   

 ******************************          

The Mos Eisley Cantina was well known by all the scumbags around the universe. Only the lowest of the lowest attended it, so of course, Boba Fett was there.

He came here to catch a bounty on a man named Sko'ot Kal. He was a native to Coruscant. And had blasted his way through the Vong fleet by stealing a luxury yatch from the upper levels, nobody could blame him, the only problem was that the owner of the yatch was still alive, very angry, and was a senator. That's without counting that the owner's daughter was aboard the yatch when it was stolen.

The bounty on Kal was death or alive, but obviously the sum if he caught him alive was bigger than death. 

Right now the bounty hunter business was low and Boba Fett had to catch whatever went his way. He intended to keep Sko'ot Kal alive, and rescue the  senator's daughter, there was a big fat bonus on her.

He was about to make a move on the man, when a shadow entered his booth. This shadow a woman, he knew the woman. Her butt long, high ponytail swish when she turned her head to gaze steadily at him. She was wearing a tight jump suit, that would make any man sweat, but it didn't move Fett. 

"Fett," she nodded," I'm surprised to see you here."

"I find that hard to believe Sing," like him, her age wasn't a problem. She was of a humanoid species that lived longer than the average human. And he was a clone, even if his parent had requested that his genes weren't tampered, he asked for a single change. Longer life. So the common problems of age didn't affect him or her.

"You're right, I have a proposition for you, one I'm afraid you won't be able to deny."

"I don't work with partners."

"This chance is one in a million so I bet you'll do an exception."

By now, he was curious, her exact goal. But he didn't see why he shouldn't ask," Continue."

"The Vong have offered my a great deal of credits, a 5 million in fact. It seems that their Peace Brigade collaborators are quite wealthy."

"The bounty."

"Oh, yes, the bounty," she smirked with malice," we have to capture one of the Solo kids, alive. To be more precise, Jaina Solo. I believe her goddess charade has really gotten onto the Vong nerves."

"I won't accept it," he turned to leave a slid out of the booth. Aurra Sing followed him and took his arm.

"Wait. Look at this from this point of view; you get a lot of money, and you get revenge on your buddy Solo."

"I left him of the hook a long time ago."

"I know that. But your revenge isn't what fuels this bounty. It's your greed. Vengeance comes only as bonus." 

It took him sometime to consider, finally he nodded," Okay I accept, so this better be good."

"You bet it'll be, come we have to meet this Vong commander."

******************************          

They stood in the cargo hold of the _Slave I_. Checking the final details for their capture.

_Well, the meeting with Lah wasn't that bad,_ Aurra thought with a grimace, _considering Fett only threatened to kill him once._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Sing, this is the feared Boba Fett?" Chraal Lah asked with desdain. He obviously was not pleased by what he saw.

"He is."

"I didn't know that a man of his caliber had to use machines to hunt."

"I'm on the hunt, I use everything I can to stop my prey," was the monotone answer.

"Prove it," tempted Lah. 

"With pleasure," Boba Fett took his blaster from it's holster and pointed it at Lah. Only Sing gesture stopped him.

"Remember Fett, money, revenge," she said with some amusement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_That was certainly fun_, thought the red-headed bounty hunter.

"Sing, all systems are green, strap in."

"Coming," she climbed the ladder to the cockpit, she looked at the stars, and muttered," We're going to get you Solo, you'll see."

******************************          

**Do you like it? Yes, no, review anyway.**


	8. Chapter 6

The Final Prophecy 

by Bloody Murder 

****

Chapter 6 

****************************** 

"What do you think you're doing?"

The statement itself was uttered so coldly that Jag almost feared to turn to the hateful glare that he was sure accompanied the voice. Almost. He turned slowly to his father in law. He managed to not flinch when he met the piercing gaze of the one and only Han Solo. Jag was aware that the situation didn't favor him. He was lying semi-naked in the same bed as Jaina. And to add to the situation, she was crying. If he were in Han's situation he would have already exploded, Han's self restrain surprised him. 

"Daddy, this is not what you think," Jaina sniffed, her brown eyes turned to her father.

"This is not what I think?!" he lifted his arms in exasperation," This is not what I think! Then tell me what it is, because I can imagine quite a few explanations!"

Jaina's teary eyes transformed into two pools of angry brown with such quickness Jag was taken aback by the powerful emotions emanating from them. It seemed that days of bottled anger and frustration were taking her toll on her. 

"You can imagine quite a few explanations?! Quite a few explanations?!" she took a calming breath and lowered her voice," I can't believe you are embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend, nothing can be worse than this," she sat on the bed's edge and buried her head in her arms. Even after Jaina had lowered her voice Jag could see that she already had public. Kyp Durron stood by the door with an eyebrow raised. And Jag could hear Janson's snickers behind his back. Beside Durron, Hobbie was muttering with his usual mournful tone," Oh, it's worse than that."

Hobbie's mutters reached Jaina's ears and she turned to the small mob of spectators she had accumulated. She stared at them. _Even the most powerful men in the galaxy tremble before Yun Harla's wrath,_ Jag thought with irony. They were starting to get nervous. Jaina kept staring at them. Janson was now shaking. She stared some more. Even Kyp was showing signs of distress.

She stared.

****************************** 

Jacen was munching on some kind of nuts he found while scouting the kitchen and was walking back to his room when he caught sight of the crowd that was blocking his way. The crowd was in front of Jaina's room. He reached out with the Force to check on his twin. She was okay, but what made him wonder was the nervous feeling around the group of people. And even stranger, they belonged to powerful people; Kyp Durron, Wes Janson, his father, and even Wedge Antilles.

He moved his way through the crowd, still munching his snack. When he arrived at the edge of the crowd, he turned to his sister who was staring at him. _Now I know why all of them where nervous,_ Jacen thought sarcastically while munching his snack. Finally he dared to open his mouth," What happened here?"

Jaina's scream of frustration was heard through out the whole base.

"Aaarrgh!!! How dare you! All of you go away now! You too Dad! NOW!" After everyone left she sat on the edge of her, and taking a deep, calming breath; she turned to Jag. 

"Jaina, don't worry, I know you're having a hard time. But he'll reconsider, everything is going to be okay," he sat next to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No, nothing is going to be okay," she snapped at him," nothing is going to be okay anymore. How can it be okay when I'm having these horrible nightmares? How can it be okay when my father despises my boyfriend? How can it be okay if I can't even have a moment for myself without anyone else around? You don't even know what I'm going through!" she stopped when she saw pain flash through Jag's green eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Jaina's eyes widened," I'm sorry I didn't mean it please Jag, I'm sorry." As she tried to apologize Jag stood and started to put on his flight suit. 

"No Jaina, I don't think you're sorry, "he clenched and unclenched his fists, then turned to Jaina with an emotionless expression," I think that you meant each and every word you just said. Also I think this war is getting you. You're not the only one who has lost a loved one. You're not the only one suffering," he shook his head," I really thought you were stronger than that. Now, If you excuse me, Great One, I have to leave." And without waiting to get an answer, he left the room.

She ran to the doorframe and leaned into it. Jaina tried to control the tears, but still they threatened to fall. She wanted to apologize and try to stop him, but her stubbornness won, and she ended of shouting, " Well, leave, I don't care!" Jag started to walk faster. After he walked around the corner, Jaina closed the door and sank into the floor, " I don't care, just leave," she sobbed.

After an hour of crying, Jaina stood. She took a shower and put on a dark blue jump suit, a gift from her aunt. She put on her utility belt. On her left side was her blaster and on the right her lightsaber. She braided her hair into the usual plait, and left her room. 

Jaina walked to the hangar bay and continued walking until she reached her X-wing, near the entrance. She quickly noticed that there was a young technician, about fifteen years old, admiring the Voxyn design painted on her ship. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. It worked, better than she expected. He jumped, his eyes wide with fear at crossing the path of the great Yuuzhan Vong goddess Yun- Harla.

" I'm sorry, Great One, I shouldn't be here, I'm so sorry," he said while bowing his head. Jaina smiled inwardly, but kept a straight face. She raised her hand, and he stopped.

"Don't worry, young mortal, but maybe you can answer my question. What is a young boy like you doing in a military base?" The young technician looked down.

"My family was killed by the Vong," he mumbled, Jaina had to use the Force to hear him," They were killed on Coruscant, we where there because they both worked as go-betweens for the New Rep and the Empire."

Jaina didn't say anything but her eyes softened a bit," That doesn't explain why you are here."

"I wanted revenge, but I don't seem to be useful in a cockpit, so instead I work as a technician."

Jaina nodded. He obviously wasn't please talking about it so she tried to She remembered he awe-struck face while admiring the design painted on her X-wing," So you like my X-wing."

"Oh, yeah, did you really kill one of those?" He looked like a little kid after receiving a candy. 

"Yes," Jaina traced her hand across the Voxyn's head. Apparently her tone told him not to talk about it, because he didn't make more questions. 

Suddenly Jaina started to feel dizzy, her vision blurred and bright white spots appeared. She felt her strength leave, and sank to her knees. She wanted to vomit and she was sure her head was going to exploder with all the pounding it was suffering. The last she heard before falling into darkness, was the young technician's gasp, and a cocked blaster. 

****************************** 

Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy. Really busy. Okay I wasn't. I'm just lazy.

Also I forgot to put a disclaimer on my previous chapters, so here it goes for the rest of the story: I don't any of the characters in the story. Nor Star Wars. Damn. I only own the plot and any character you may not recognize.

Review!!!!!


	9. Chapter 7

The Final Prophecy 

by Bloody Murder 

****

Chapter 7 

****************************** 

He was floating in a sea of yellow; hundreds of worm-like creatures were attached to his body. His whole body ached; he could feel each twitching nerve. He tried to swim to the surface but the worm-like creatures were holding him back, applying pressure to each of his wounds. He screamed, but the Gnullith in his throat, a Yuuzhan Vong creature used to breathe underwater, muffled the sound. 

The meter long Gnullith filled his windpipe, moving and twitching, still it made air pass to his lungs and he was grateful for it. 

He felt the worm-like creatures move away from his body, one by one. Each time one detached itself from him, it was like losing a limb. This painful process lasted what he thought were days. Each creature took its time to leave his body, but when they left, it relieved the pressure applied to his wounds. Slowly the pain subsided. 

With only one of the worm-like creatures left, he felt an electric shock go through all his body. After it ended, the Gnullith started to move, twitching and rolling inside his windpipe. Apparently it decided to leave his body. Something grabbed the star-shaped head of the Gnullith, and pulled it. He started choking, facilitating the exit of the creature. A hand reached out and lifted him out of the yellow liquid; the same something that pulled the Gnullith took the worm from the gash across his thigh, when it left, a wave of relief crossed his body. 

But that relief didn't last long. While he was getting used to the oxygen filled air, a tattooed and scarred hand shook him. He looked at it, surprised at the brusque movement. It took several seconds for him to understand that he wasn't in the medical bay of an unknown ship or military facility. He looked up the arm, following each colorful pattern, trying to find any sense in the swirls and lines. He looked higher still to find a muscled shoulder half-covered with a flowing cape made of an organic material. The same hand lifted his chin, and his eyes met the lidless terror in Shimrra's eyes.

"Look up, human," came the deep grumble," Look up and see Yun Yuuzhan," he looked up and saw the gruesome figure of the god. Standing threatening, as if about to strike some unseen enemy. He was pushed to floor as Shimrra threw his arms up." Bow before him, you filthy heretic. You should be killed for all of your blasphemies, but you have one more task before you stop staining the halls in this damutek." His arms returned to his sides. And his laugh broke the silence that had once again settled in the chamber," Yes, one more task, and you will die young _Jeedai_. You will help us turn your sister, Anakin Solo."

And the hysterical laugh haunted Anakin Solo until he surrendered to darkness, repeating in his head Shimrra's last words, and refusing to accept them.

****************************** 

In some remote corner of hyperspace, Jaina Solo awakened sweating and gasping for air. She looked around, surprised; she wasn't in her quarters anymore. She tried reaching out with the Force, but she felt the distinctive emptiness of the Ysalamiri. Alarmed she observed with detail the space in which she was. 

She was in some sort of cargo hold, held in a metal cage. Boxes stacked neatly to her right. To her left, a door. In front of her, shelves with all kind of cleaners. From personal hygiene to hull polisher. And beside her, on both sides, two cages like the one she was in. Vertical metal bars, cool to the touch, surrounded her. 

Each of the cages held a human, a teenager and a young man, each on her left and right side respectively. They were both sleeping deeply; she could even hear soft snoring coming from the girl's mouth. She was dressed as any girl in Couruscant higher levels would, a long flowing skirt with changing patterns and colors and a tight sleeveless shirt with a high neck with slim strips of cloth hanging from each shoulder. She thought this fashion was terribly uncomfortable and with little practical uses. It was designed specially for snotty girls who thought of themselves too high and almighty that they used a fashion similar to an admiral's uniform to defy the Yuuzhan Vong. _It is either too brave or too stupid_, she thought in disapproving matter. Jaina turned to the young man he was dressed in a Couruscant lower level way, and wondered idly what this two characters were doing together. 

Her nose itched, she reached her hand to her face and felt the gelatinous stickiness of a bacta patch. It stank with antiseptic, but she attributed that smell to the bacta patch in her brow. She didn't know how the cut had come to be, but she was grateful that microscopic organism where able to dull the pain, now that she didn't have the Force on her side. She wondered, also, what had happened. Memories of talking to a young mechanic were the last thing she remembered. Then darkness had overwhelmed her until she woke up. 

Fleeting memories of a dream eluded her. She was sure it was important but she couldn't remember. And not for the last time, did she wish she had the Force with her. That unnerving emptiness left by the Force was taking its toll on her. She missed the harmonic flow and the bright colors she had grown up with weren't there, it gave the world a rather dull feeling she couldn't suppress. 

Her musings were interrupted by, the silent shuffling of feet. The steps were coming closer. She could now hear them coming down a ladder of sorts. One by one, each resounding against the silence of hyperspace and the low hum of the hyperdrive. One by one, Jaina could feel sweat trickling down her neck. She pushed herself against the farthest corner of the cage as if protect herself with the shadows. The hatch door opened and a woman entered the cargo hold. This woman, a bounty hunter, was wearing a jump suit similar to her own but for the color and a few cut designs. A utility belt hung loosed at her waist; as did her blaster pistol form her leg holster. Long red hair was held tightly together in a high ponytail, and the rest of her head was bald. A delicate looking antenna protruded from her high forehead. Shadowy black eyes scanned the room for threats, and found none. 

Finally Jaina decided that the shadows weren't going to be much of a safe place. So she moved toward the front of the cage with caution, resting all of her weight on her hands. 

"Don't you think that scanning the rooms for threats while the three prisoners are harmless and sleeping is quite paranoiac?" she asked with a smirk as the bounty hunter sharply snapped her head toward her. 

"I wouldn't call it paranoiac just cautious," the bounty hunter replied in a cold monotone voice. Then leered at her," beside, it would be foolish to think that you are harmless, Jaina Solo. After all, I know what Jedi are capable of and their limits."

A cold chill went down Jaina's spine, but she forced it away, suppressing a shiver, "Yeah? And why is that you know only what a Jedi knows?" She was sure she wasn't going to like the answer to that question. 

The leer turned into a smirk, "Why, if I didn't know you better I would think you were afraid. But if you must know, then the answer is simple." And she turned around a little just so the black handle of a lightsaber was visible; "I'm a Jedi myself."

Jaina grimaced inwardly; yep, she didn't like that answer. It wasn't possible that a Jedi would turn into a bounty hunter, greed just wasn't in their characters. Beside, she had never seen this woman before in the Academy and she was sure she wasn't older than thirty. There was only one option, she was a Dark Jedi, either from Brakiss Academy, or the Emperor's last vestiges. 

"You are Dark Jedi," she stated simply.

The bounty hunter's smirk turned into a mock condescending smile, "My! What a bright girl do we have here! You could figure it out. But I'm sure you are still having problems with my origins," she tsk-ed, " I guess I'll have to help you a little bit. I'm older than Fett up there." With that statement she left the cargo hold. The sealing hatch echoing.

Boba Fett, he was as old as her father maybe a little older, that wasn't good. That meant that the Dark Jedi was at least sixty years old. _The Jedi Knights of the Old Republic trained her, _she thought. 

With that thought another realization raced through her mind. _Boba Fett, here! Oh no! What have I gotten myself into this time_, she sighed in anguish,_ this isn't good. Imagine Dad's reaction. There's going to be hell to pay._ She curled against the wall, at least she was sure she was safe for the time being. Boba Fett wouldn't hurt his hard merchandise.

****************************** 

While Jaina fell asleep in her cage, Aurra Sing sat down on the cockpit's floor. Fett's ship many modifications was taking the copilot seat, it only took valuable space. 

"How is the merchandise doing?" that question was expected with Boba Fett everything was business. It wasn't like she was expecting a warm greeting. 

"They're fine. Solo has woken up. We'll need to drug her. That bad-ass genes from her father were obviously inherited by his daughter." 

Fett only nodded. After a few minutes he spoke," Strap yourself, we'll be leaving hyperspace in a few minutes.

****************************** 

There! You like you don't, Review! ****

Sorry for my terrible lack of updates, no time, I forgot, school. But I managed to make a space.

I hope you like it. 

The Mighty Bloody Murder


End file.
